Marcelina
Tym razem też nie mogę jej złapać. Czuję, jak muskają się nasze opuszki palców… Widzę jej piękne oczy wpatrzone we mnie. Szukające ratunku. Wszystko dzieje się w zwolnionym tempie. Jej usta poruszają się, lecz nie wiem, co chcą mi powiedzieć. Boje się i pragnę uciec, ponieważ coś mi mówi, że jestem winny. Mogłem temu zapobiec. Bardziej się postarać lub po prostu zakończyć naszą znajomość przez telefon. Wolałem jednak zgrywać bohatera i usłyszeć prosto w twarz, że już mnie nie kocha. Usłyszeć słowa „jestem w ciąży z innym” wypadające z jej ust. Dlatego teraz muszę patrzeć, jak Marcelina spada w dół, by spotkać przeznaczenie, którym okazały się skały i woda Głębi. Pamiętam, jak pierwszy raz kochaliśmy się w tym miejscu. Czuje zapach jej skóry i włosów. Zawsze używała takiego samego szamponu o aromacie mięty. I zawsze, mimo wszystko, zostanie moją ukochaną… * Leżę w pokoju na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Perun. Jestem zupełnie sam. Przez pierwsze tygodnie byłem rozdrażniony i rozżalony, iż wciąż żyję. Człowiek nie po to podcina sobie żyły tak głęboko, że widać kości, by zostać odratowanym. Mój dziadek zawsze powtarzał, żebym wszystko robił raz, a porządnie, wtedy nie będę musiał powtarzać. Niestety… mimo wszelkich przygotowań i skrupulatnych starań wciąż żyję. Nie udało się dziadku. Zaraz po przyjeździe byłem przypięty do łóżka i wypchany lekami niczym piniata cukierkami. Po suficie biegała mi Smerfetka z Gargamelem, a za oknem zamiast drzew widziałem spustoszony przez wojnę nuklearną świat i biegające zombie. Nie wiem skąd się brały te wizje. Widocznie jestem bardziej chory, niż mi się wydawało. Godzinami leżałem, gapiąc się na kreowane przez głowę obrazy, gdy pojawił się Tadek. Był to pacjent dzielący ze mną pokój. Przez całe dnie chodził, obejmując się rękami i mamrocząc coś do siebie. Miał parę wielkich, okrągłych oczu szarego koloru i rozwichrzone, siwe włosy. - Otaczają nas zmarli – powiedział do mnie pierwszego dnia. – Upadłe duszę są wszędzie! Gdy za bardzo wciągał się w historie o duchach i zaczynał biegać na golasa po korytarzu, przychodziło dwóch łysych byczków i wpasowywało go w kaftan bezpieczeństwa. Nawet na lekach potrafiłem docenić sytuację, w której łysy dryblas goni po pokoju świra naznaczonego najgłupszym uśmiechem na ziemi. Nie wiem, czy sanitariusze wiedzieli, że w ciszy umierałem ze śmiechu. Wydaje mi się, że byli tak zaabsorbowani gonitwą, iż nie zdawali sobie z niczego sprawy. - Nie złapiecie mnie! – krzyczał Tadek, rozpryskując ślinę na wszystkie strony. – Jestem duchem! Jestem… Zwykle udawało im się go złapać za trzecim, czwartym podejściem. Raz tylko zdarzyło się, że wpadł na moje łóżko, wbijając mi łokieć w żołądek. Następnie przeturlał się na drugą stronę i zaczął uciekać korytarzem. Słyszałem przytłumione śmiechy pacjentów bądź okrzyki radości, spowodowane oderwaniem się od rutyny. Boże, każda, nawet niewielka zmiana w monotonii mijających dni, była niczym łyk zimnej wody po spędzeniu trzech dni na pustyni. Gdybym nie poharatał sobie rąk tak głęboko, doszedłbym do siebie znacznie wcześniej, lecz postępowałem według rady dziadka (przynajmniej raz w życiu się do niej zastosowałem) i dlatego tak to się skończyło. Zostałem przykuty do łóżka lekami i pasami, a za telewizor i radio robił mi Tadek, który na dwie zmiany zapewniał jako taką rozrywkę lub – jeśli budziłem się w środku nocy, a on szeptał coś w ciemności – chwile grozy. Zwykle spał spokojnie, lecz podczas pełni księżyca jego uszkodzony mózg wchodził na wyższe obroty. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się działo. Leżąc w łóżku, miałem również czas, by dokładnie przemyśleć śmierć Marceliny. Musicie wiedzieć, że nie targnąłem się na własne życie z powodu straty ukochanej. Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, czułem się strasznie i nie wiedziałem, czy sobie ze wszystkim poradzę, skoro dziewczyna, wokół której budowałem cały swój świat, nie żyje. Jednak inny czynnik spowodował, że pociąłem się jak pieczeń na święta... Najprawdopodobniej Marcelina zginęła przeze mnie. Myślałem, że jestem lepszym i mądrzejszym człowiekiem, niestety teraz wiem, że siedzi we mnie tylko małostkowy skurwysyn; facet nie potrafiący wybaczać pewnych rzeczy. Na zewnątrz nic po mnie nie widać, wydaję się pieprzoną kwintesencją spokoju, lecz w środku… W środku dzieją się najgorsze rzeczy. * Moje życie w szpitalu byłoby naprawdę przyjemne, gdyby nie wydarzenie, które miało miejsce pierwszej nocy po odstawieniu leków przeciwbólowych. Musiałem brać jeszcze antydepresanty, lecz czułem się po nich całkiem dobrze, więc było mi wszystko jedno. Jak na nieszczęście akurat tej nocy Tadek spał spokojnie, pochrapując od czasu do czasu, a dyżur trafił się pielęgniarce, która uwielbiała spędzać nocną zmianę, oglądając telenowele na małym telewizorze. Wątpię, czy zwróciłaby uwagę na moje krzyki, skoro naściągała sobie kilka sezonów badziewiastych telenowel, które zagryzała maślanymi ciastkami. Tej właśnie nocy obudziło mnie skrobanie w okno. Z początku zamierzałem je zignorować, ponieważ byłem w półśnie i do końca nie rozumiałem, co się dzieje. Przed oczami stanął mi obraz drzewa, którego gałęzie dotykają szyby i poruszane przez wiatr wywołują właśnie ten, kojarzący się ze starymi horrorami dźwięk. Odwrócony plecami do okna starałem się zasnąć i może nawet by mi się udało, gdyby Tadek nie puścił bąka, którego odgłos przewyższał jedynie roznoszący się po pokoju smród. - Kurwa mać... - zakląłem i podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej. Mogłem to zrobić, ponieważ tego dnia zdjęto mi również pasy. Z początku mózg nie chciałZAREJESTROWAĆ tego, co widziały oczy. Widok nie był na tyle straszny, co chory. Niepasujący do świata, jaki znałem. Wyróżniający się niczym murzyn na zebraniu Ku Klux klanu. W okno skrobała Marcelina. Robiła to wystającą ze skóry kością przedramienia. Jej włosy zlepiała krew, zaś buzia, którą jeszcze nie dawno obsypywałem pocałunkami, teraz była zdeformowana. Prawy policzek miała mocno wklęśnięty, dolna szczęka znikła, a z obojczyka wystawała kolejna kość. Wszystko wydawało się znajome i zarazem inne. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, o co do cholery chodzi. Nie należałem do strachliwych, wierzących w duchy ludzi. I teraz też bym nie uwierzył w to, co skrobało w szybę mojego pokoju. Nie uwierzyłbym, gdybym nie dostrzegł wzroku Marceliny. Przeklęty księżyc oświetlał ją wystarczająco mocno, bym widział wszystkie szczegóły. Moja ukochana nagle zaczęła coś pisać na szybie zakrwawionym palcem. Przez ułamek sekundy miałem ochotę wstać i zapytać, czego chce. W końcu z jakiegoś powodu wstała z martwych i nie daje mi spać w nocy. Dopiero, gdy zobaczyłem ukończony napis na szybie, zdałem sobie sprawę, że mam przesrane. Wtedy uwierzyłem w zjawiska paranormalne, a przynajmniej przestałem być do nich całkowicie uprzedzony. Resztę nocy spędziłem zwinięty w kłębek z podkulonymi nogami, modląc się do Boga, by oddalił ode mnie tę karę. Wychowałem się w domu katolickim i według mojej wiary takie rzeczy się po prostu nie zdarzały. Fakt, coś tam czasem wspominali o opętaniach, ale to należało do zupełnie innej kategorii. To był chore, a ja… A ja jestem w domu wariatów i nawet, jak komuś o tym powiem, to nikt mi nie uwierzy – pomyślałem i wytarłem o pidżamę spocone dłonie. Mimo zdenerwowania sen podstępem zabrał mnie na przejażdżkę. Na szczęście nie śnił mi się dzień, gdy zginęła Marcelina. Spałem twardo i rano wstałem wypoczęty, pragnąc wyplątać się z chorej sytuacji, w jaką wpadłem. * Przez pierwszych kilka tygodni starałem się rozgryźć Tadka. Coś mi w nim nie pasowało. Jego wzrok błądził po ścianach pokoju. Często zaciskał dłonie na kołdrze i szeptał w stronę podłogi: - Nie podchodź! Nie zbliżaj się, bo będę musiał wyjąć boski naszyjnik! Czasem faktycznie coś się działo. Czułem to częścią podświadomości, o której istnieniu nie miałem pojęcia. Mimo że nie było podmuchu wiatru, krzyże nie odwracały się do góry nogami i nikt nie wrzeszczał „coś złapało mnie za rękę!”, to czułem, że coś krąży, jakby czekało na odpowiedni moment do ataku. W takich przypadkach zwykle siedziałem, tonąc w poduszce, którą Natalia – nasza pielęgniarka – wkładała mi pod plecy, a Tadek rzucał się po łóżku, jakby otaczało je stado żmij. Wtedy nie rozumiałem, o co mu chodzi. Byłem człowiekiem spokojnym, nieoceniającym pochopnie ludzi. Współczułem mojemu towarzyszowi, iż wredny mózg kreował przed jego oczami te wszystkie okropieństwa… Wydawało mi się to straszne, ponieważ czasem tylko wewnątrz własnej głowy człowiek odnajduje spokój. Gdy nie działały groźby, Tadek wyjmował z szuflady różaniec z czerwonymi paciorkami. Następnie owijał go wokół dłoni i prostował rękę. Zachowywał się, jakby trzymał tarczę. Widziałem, jak zaciskał spękane zęby i wypowiada jakieś słowa. Nie wiem, w jakim były języku, w każdym razie działały, ponieważ po około piętnastu minutach pusty pokój stawał się naprawdę Pusty. Z czasem zaczęło mnie to fascynować i próbowałem nawiązać konwersację z Tadkiem. Myślałem, że może porozmawiamy o takich pierdołach jak pogoda czy polityka, żeby z czasem pogłębić znajomość i zacząć iść bardziej osobistymi ścieżkami. Niestety, nie ja tu dyktowałem warunki i nie ja narzucałem tempo rozmowy. Tadek odzywał się do mnie kiedy chciał i o której chciał. Dopiero Natalia powiedziała, że kiedyś był pomocnikiem księdza, który miał opinię dziwaka i nerwusa. Ludzie twierdzili, że tych dwóch łączyły jakieś ciemne sprawki, lecz nic nikomu nie udowodniono, a po śmierci księdza wszystko dobiegło końca. Ponoć to Tadek znalazł jego zwłoki i zawiadomił policję. Ostatnią pamiątką po zmarłym był różaniec z czerwonymi paciorkami. Przedmiot, bez którego Tadek nie ruszał się z pokoju; przedmiot, który jako jedyny zabrał ze sobą do szpitala. „Tylko on się dla niego liczy – stwierdziła kiedyś Natalia, przeczesując mi włosy dłońmi. – Nie wiem, dlaczego tak jest. Może to pamiątka po jedynym przyjacielu, którego miał?”. Z początku wydawało mi się, że moja urodziwa pielęgniarka ma rację. W końcu jaki byłby inny i racjonalny powód tej obsesji? Przecież ksiądz zmarł i nie mógł już dosięgnąć Tadka… Ludzie nie wstają z grobu, nie dają o sobie znać po śmierci, nie szukają zemsty, dręcząc swych katów, prawda? Prawda? * Pewnego dnia banda lekarzy przyszła do mnie i zaczęła oglądać z każdej strony jak konia na targu. Czekałem tylko, aż któryś podsunie mi pod nos kostkę cukru i poprosi, bym pokazał stan uzębienia. Cholerne łapiduchy tylko szeptały coś do siebie i drapały się po łysych czaszkach. Wszystkowiedzący i zadufani w sobie jak większość ludzi, których miałem okazję spotkać w życiu. Denerwujące imbecyle obejrzały rany na moich rękach, które wyglądały już znacznie lepiej, by stwierdzić, że będę musiał pozostać w szpitalu jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Nie… nie powiedzieli, jak długo. Na odchodne zamiast kostki cukru dostałem garść kolorowych pigułek i na tym skończył się przegląd techniczny. Jedynym prawdziwym szczęściem, które spotkało mnie w szpitalu była Natalia. Póki jej nie poznałem, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że na tym zawszonym świecie uchowali się jeszcze gdzieś prawdziwi ludzie. Nie roboty mające zamiast serca pieprzony głaz, ale szczerzy i Dobrzy Ludzie. Ona bez wątpienia była dobra. Bardzo pomogła mi przejść przez wszystkie stadia „człowieka powracającego do normalnego życia po próbie samobójczej”. Nie wiem, dlaczego poświęcała się pacjentom w pracy z tak niskimi zarobkami, ale uwielbiali ją wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Ja, oczywiście, byłem pierwszy łasy na pochwały i odrobinę uwagi z jej strony. Czasem nawet przyłapywałem się na wyrzutach sumienia. Jakiś zbulwersowany głos w mojej głowie twierdził, że nie powinienem oglądać się za kobietami, a opłakiwać Marcelinę. I na pewno bym to robił, gdyby jej połamane ciało nie pukało do mnie w nocy, pisząc na szybie słowo „otwórz”. Domyślałem się, dlaczego chce się dostać do środka i z czasem zacząłem się bać. Tego dnia gdy zapadł zmrok, przyszedł do mnie Tadek. Bez pytania usiadł na łóżku i wskazał palcem okno. Napis, który miała zostawić Marcelina znikł. Zawsze znikał, gdy rano otwierałem oczy. - Zabije – stwierdził cicho Tadek. - Coś ty powiedział? - Przyjdzie po ciebie – stwierdził, potrząsając energicznie głową. Siwe włosy latały na wszystkie strony. – Czym bardziej się boisz, tym ona… oni stają się silniejsi… Wiesz? - Nie wiem, o czym mówisz – stwierdziłem z lekkim oburzeniem. Do teraz nie wiem, dlaczego tak się zachowałem. Jakby jakaś część mnie chciała się wszystkiego wyprzeć. – Może wezwać pielęgniarkę? Tadek spoglądał na mnie w milczeniu. Miał naprawdę duże, szare oczy. Przypominał trochę doktorka z Powrotu do Przyszłości. Nagle jego usta otworzyły się, a niezwykle długi język dotknął nosa. Zamurowało mnie. Facet był naprawdę stuknięty bądź stroił sobie żarty. Nie wiem, co gorsze. Tymczasem chwila milczenia wydłużała się. W tamtym czasie byłem zły na siebie, na szpital, na Tadka i na cały chory świat. Do tego okazało się, że Marcelinę-zjawę, którą uważałem za skutki uboczne po lekach, widzi również mój świrnięty współlokator. To burzyło całą skrzętnie wzniesioną linię obrony mojego rozsądku. Nie mogłem do tego dopuścić. Po prostu nie. - Może wrócisz na swoje łóżko? – zapytałem grzecznie. Język przestał dotykać czubka nosa i zniknął wewnątrz ust mężczyzny. - Oni przyjdą – stwierdził. – Już nie długo… Już nie długo zobaczysz. - Odejdź stąd! – krzyknąłem, wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Wynocha! Na dźwięk podniesionego głosu, Tadek szybko czmychnął na swoje łóżko. Wtedy postanowiłem, że jeśli Marcelina pojawił się kolejny raz, sprawdzę, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi. Musiałem wrócić do konkretnych decyzji i rzeczywistości, w której nie ma miejsca dla duchów, wampirów i innego chłamu. Wystarczyło tylko poczekać, aż w środku nocy usłyszę skrobanie o szybę. Skrobanie złamanej kości, która dawno powinna spoczywać w grobie wraz z resztą mojej ukochanej. * Choć bardzo chciałem zasnąć, nerwy na to nie pozwoliły. Wciąż miałem przed oczami scenę, w której budzę się, a przy łóżku stoi Marcelina. Jej zmiażdżona przez upadek twarz zbliża się do mnie, a z języka zaczyna kapać ślina. Poczułbym łaskotanie zlepionych krwią włosów i gorący oddech na policzku. On byłby najgorszy, oddech zbliżającej się śmierci i jej pozbawiona dolnej szczęki twarz. Podczas gdy leżałem wpatrzony w skaczące po ścianie cienie gałęzi, Tadek zapadł w sen. Jego chrapnięcia przerywane były tylko głośnymi jak strzał z armaty pierdami. Podczas mijania kolejnych godzin, w myślach wspominałem dzień, gdy poznałem Marcelinę. Była dziwną i wyjątkowo samotną dziewczyną mimo fizycznego piękna. Wydaje mi się, że przede wszystkim to wina ciężkiego charakteru. Nie dopuszczała do siebie ludzi, ponieważ skrzywdził ją pierwszy chłopak. A przynajmniej tak mi mówiła, gdy próbowałem delikatnie podpytać, co się stało. Może gdybym bardziej naciskał, wszystko skończyłoby się inaczej? Może wybiłbym jej z głowy faceta, który najwyraźniej wciąż miał na nią wielki wpływ? Dopiero po jej śmierci okazało się, że pisali do siebie listy. Okazało się również, że jest ze mną nieszczęśliwa. Byłem tylko tymczasowym substytutem prawdziwego faceta; sposobem Marceliny na zapomnienie o dawnym kochanku. Szkoda, że jednak się spotkali i zrobił jej dziecko. Była moją pierwszą dziewczyną i kochałem ją nad życie. Nigdy nie zapomnę, jak się przeprowadziła do domu obok. Jakby jakaś siła splotła nasze losy tamtego ranka, gdy stała przed domem z rozpuszczonymi włosami w podartych dżinsach. Do tej pory czuję wielki żal, że tak mnie wykorzystała… Słyszę, jak coś sutka w szybę i natychmiast odganiam wspomnienia. Bez wahania robię to, co wcześniej zaplanowałem, ciesząc się, że wszystko przebiega tak szybko. Odrzuciłem kołdrę i wstałem. Następnie odwróciłem się w stronę okna i zacząłem iść. Po przestąpieniu dwóch kroków ciekawość wygrała i podniosłem wzrok. Była tam. Stała na parapecie i stukała złamaną ręką w szybę. Przełknąłem ślinę i wytarłem spocone dłonie w pidżamę. Krew tak mocno pulsowała mi w skroniach, że zagłuszała wszystkie inne dźwięki. Musiałem skończyć z tym szaleństwem. - Czego chcesz? – zapytałem, podchodząc bliżej okna. Staliśmy najdalej metr od siebie. Z początku rozległo się charczenie, jakby ktoś dusił się własną krwią. Dopiero chwilę później z trudem rozpoznałem pierwsze słowa. - Wpuść. Mnie. O cholera, pomyślałem. Przed oczami stanął mi Tadek i jego język dotykający czubka nosa. - Wpuść mnie. – Usłyszałem teraz znacznie wyraźniej. Oparłem dłoń na klamce otwierającej okno i kolejny raz przełknąłem ślinę. Tym razem usłyszałem głos Tadka, mówiący: „Ona przyjdzie po ciebie…”. Postanowiłem go jednak z ignorować. Jeżeli zdaniem Marceliny zasługuję na śmierć, niech tak się stanie. Niech… Silne dłonie złapały mnie z tyłu i pociągnęły w głąb pokoju. W pierwszej chwili nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje. Straciłem równowagę i upadłem na podłogę. Zobaczyłem Tadka, który w ogóle nie przypominał wariata, jakiego miałem okazję obserwować w ciągu dnia. Podchodząc do okna, wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń z różańcem. Rozległ się ryk Marceliny, która przestawała przypominać moją ukochaną, a zamieniała się w coś innego… Postać wyjętą wprost z koszmaru. Ostatnim co zapamiętałem, nim zemdlałem, były czerwone ślepia wpatrujące się we mnie zza zamkniętego okna. * Doszedłem do siebie dopiero rano. Miałem szczęście, że akurat do pracy przyszła Natalia, by zmienić koleżankę. Tylko jej interwencja uratowała mnie przed wielką strzykawką ze środkiem uspokajającym wbitą w tyłek i szarpaniną z gorylami w białych kitlach. Nie mogłem przestać krzyczeć. Wystraszyłem wszystkich na oddziale i wytrąciłem z równowagi personel, który zdążył mnie poznać przez ostatnie kilka tygodni jako spokojnego i zrównoważonego człowieka. Dopiero twarz Natalii sprawiła, że przestałem napinać każdy mięsień i rozluźniłem się. Następne kilkanaście minut spędziłem, obmywając twarz w zimnej wodzie i licząc do dziesięciu. Starałem się odrzucać wszelkie wspomnienia o poprzedniej nocy, ale – Bóg mi świadkiem – było bardzo ciężko. Zawsze uważałem się za człowieka z twardą psychiką, jednak wystarczyło spotkanie z czymś tak wynaturzonym, bym zrozumiał, że mam przesrane. Ktoś lub coś pragnęło mojej śmierci. - Już? Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Natalia, gdy leżałem w łóżku godzinę później. - Tak – odparłem z zażenowaniem – przepraszam za zamieszanie. Po prostu coś we mnie pękło. Naprawdę było mi głupio. Zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to szpital dla umysłowo chorych i personel widział dużo gorsze rzeczy niż wrzeszczący facet, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że z mojego punktu widzenia, wyszedłem na kompletnego idiotę. - Nic się takiego nie stało – stwierdziła i usiadła na łóżku. Następnie nachyliła się i pocałowała mnie w usta. Trwało to tylko chwilę, ale nigdy nie zapomnę jakie to było przyjemne. – I tak jesteś moim ulubionym pacjentem i według lekarzy najpóźniej za dwa tygodnie opuścisz oddział. - Nawet po tym jak… jak się zachowałem? - Oczywiście – rzekła i przeczesała mi dłonią włosy. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale lubiła to robić. – Może po wszystkim spotkamy się na kawie? - Bardzo chętnie, ale muszę być z tobą szczery. Nie wiem, czy dam radę ze wszystkim dojść do ładu. Nie chcę, żebyś traciła na mnie czas. Tym razem pocałowała mnie w czoło. Byłem w niebie. - Nie jestem małą dziewczynką. Zobaczymy, jak wszystko się ułoży. – Po tych słowach wstała i ruszyła do drzwi. Nim się zamknęły, usłyszałem jeszcze: - Wierzę w ciebie. Pomogła mi świadomość, że ktoś pokłada we mnie wiarę. Ktoś kto zna mnie zaledwie od dwóch miesięcy. Może się myliłem? Może jednak jest jakaś przyszłość przede mną? Tylko muszę znaleźć wyjście z sytuacji, o której kompletnie nie miałem pojęcia? Postanowiłem porozmawiać z Tadkiem. Tylko że tym razem nie dam się nabrać na sztuczkę „jestem wariatem”. Jeżeli miałem przeżyć, musiałem coś zrobić. * Z początku myślałem, żeby dorwać go w pokoju i zasypać pytaniami. Chciałem zarzucić mu, że robi ze mnie głupka i naraża na niebezpieczeństwo. Miałem powody, by podejrzewać, że Tadek tylko udaje wariata. Musiałem coś zrobić. Później postanowiłem wziąć go podstępem i poczekać, aż pójdzie do łazienki. Udało mi się to dopiero po kilku godzinach obserwacji. Jako że w drzwiach nie było zamka, podparłem klakę wcześniej przyciągniętym krzesłem. Byłem zdeterminowany i przerażała mnie myśl, że po zmroku to coś znowu zacznie pukać w okno pokoju. - Musimy pogadać – rzekłem. Tadek, stojąc tyłem przy pisuarze, odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na mnie. Z jego twarzy zniknęło szaleństwo. Teraz bardziej przypominał lisa z chytrze przymrużonymi oczami. Usta wykrzywiał mu bezczelny uśmiech. Nie podobało mi się to. - Wiedziałem, że przyjdziesz. Krzyczałeś jak mała dziewczynka. - Z początku naprawdę myślałem, że widzę swoją ukochaną. Że Marcelina wstała z grobu i zaczęła nękać mnie, ponieważ zawahałem się i nie zdążyłem jej złapać, nim runęła w przepaść. Tak było do cholery… Zrobiła sobie dziecko z innym i spadła przeze mnie, ale z tak błahego powodu ludzie nie wracają zza grobu! - Nieźle główkujesz, ale to ci nic nie da. Jedynym sposobem, żeby odczepiły się od nas złe dusze, to poświęcić kogoś… kogoś niewinnego. - Znaczy, że ty chcesz… - Kogoś zabić, tak! Przecież nie mówię o grze w karty, do cholery. Tylko kolejny raz przelewając krew zaspokoisz głód zbłąkanych dusz. - Ksiądz nie wystarczył, prawda? Pierwszy raz pewność znikła z twarzy Tadka. - To nie tak… potrzebny jest ktoś inny. Może Natalia? Poczułem ucisk w żołądku. Człowiek którego miałem za wariata, proponuje mi zamordowanie kobiety, by przegnać wygłodniałe dusze? Czy ja do reszty straciłem rozum? - Chyba oszalałeś – stwierdziłem i postąpiłem krok do przodu. Tadek był ode mnie większy. Pamiętałem, jak w nocy z łatwością odciągnął mnie od okna. To jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że miałem ochotę dać mu w zęby. – Chcesz poświęcić niewinną osobę, żeby ratować własną skórę? - Nie mam zamiaru się z tobą naparzać, bo to narobi jeszcze więcej zamieszania niż twój ostatni koncert. Zastanów się, czy chcesz żyć i daj mi znać do wieczora. Wiem, że masz na nią wpływ. Widziałem, jak na ciebie patrzy. Pomyśl o tym… * Siedzę na ławce w parku i piję piwo. Słońce kładzie na ziemi świetlistą mozaikę, którą tworzą cienie liści. W pobliskiej szkole rozlega się denerwujący dźwięk oznajmiający zakończenie kolejnej lekcji. Nie czuje się dzisiaj najlepiej i nie wiem, czy to się zmieni w najbliższej przyszłości. Czasem śni mi się wieczór, gdy zadecydowałem o tym, czy Natalia ma żyć. Miałem do wyboru siebie albo ją; poznaną przez kilka tygodni pielęgniarkę o najpiękniejszym uśmiechu na ziemi. Nigdy nie uważałem się za bohatera, choć czasem miałem cień nadziei, że jestem dobrym człowiekiem. Niestety, tamtego dnia skończyła się moja wiara w dobro tego świata. Wspominałem wcześniej, że na zewnątrz zwykle po mnie nic nie widać, lecz wewnątrz często szaleje burza? Tym razem też tak było. Natalia nic nie wyczytała z mojej twarzy, gdy powiedziałem, by przyszła wieczorem do pokoju, ponieważ chcę porozmawiać. To było zbyt proste… A przynajmniej wydawało mi się do pewnego momentu. Tadek był zarazem zdziwiony i ucieszony moją decyzją. Widziałem, jak obraca w dłoniach różaniec, który zabrał księdzu po tym, jak pozbawił go życia. Z jego ust wciąż nie znikał chytry uśmieszek, lecz oczy… W nich nie było już wcześniejszego otępienia. Teraz bardziej cechowało je skupienie. Najwyraźniej nawet taki mężczyzna jak on, musiał obawiać się rzucenia niewinnego człowieka na pożarcie demonom czy duszom… Sam nie wiedziałem, jak nazywać postać pojawiającą się w oknie. „Co mam zrobić?” – zapytałem, gdy zgodziłem się już wykonać jego plan. „Jak wejdzie do pokoju – rzekł, oblizując usta – pchnij ją w stronę okna i uciekaj w moim kierunku. Będę trzymał różaniec”. „Jesteś pewny, że zadziała? – zapytałem. – Ochroni nas dwóch?” „Nie wiem… - z jego wyrazu twarzy wyczytałem, że faktycznie nie wie i faktycznie się boi. – Musimy postawić wszystko na jedną kartę, skoro i tak jesteśmy skazani śmierć.” Tak też zrobiliśmy. Gdy zapadł zmrok, Natalia weszła do naszego pokoju, a ja zamknąłem za nią drzwi. Widać, że zbierała się do domu, ponieważ pod fartuchem pielęgniarki miała ubrane dżinsy. Z jej wyrazu twarzy nie mogłem niczego wyczytać i dziękowałem za to Bogu. „O co chodzi – zapytała w końcu, gdy cisza przedłużała się nieznośnie. – Wszystko w porządku?” Coś zaczęło skrobać w okno. Gdy spojrzałem w tamtym kierunku, zobaczyłem czarną, bezkształtną masę. Czasem wyłaniała się z niej para czerwonych oczu. Przypominało to kulę z plasteliny, która nagle ożyła i za wszelką cenę chce dostać się do środka. „Teraz!” – krzyknąłem. Wszystko działo się w tym samym czasie, a w pamięci zostały mi tylko strzępy informacji. Ja ruszyłem w stronę Tadka, miałem do pokonania łóżko, ale adrenalina dodawała skrzydeł. Nie czułem żadnych ograniczeń. Mógłbym przebiec dziesięciokilometrowy maraton w takim stanie. Tymczasem Natalia w dwóch skokach znalazła się przy oknie i pociągnęła za klamkę. Jej smukłe ciało zalała czarna masa, skondensowane zło wlewało się z okalającej tą cześć świata ciemności i wypełniało nasz pokój. Wszystko zaczęło drżeć, a pacjenci w sąsiednich pokojach rozwrzeszczeli się niczym najgorszy chór świata. Dotarłszy do Tadka, złapałem za różaniec, który trzymał w wyciągniętej dłoni. Nie spodziewałem się, że on również w pewien sposób może się zabezpieczyć i dostałem nożem między żebra. Ostrze było krótkie, ale bardzo ostre. Klatkę piersiową zalała mi fala gorąca, jednak utrzymałem się na nogach. Wtedy mój współlokator zaatakował drugi raz. Nóż wszedł głęboko. Cios powalił mnie na kolana. Ostatnim, co zrobiłem nim upadłem na podłogę, było pociągnięcie za złapany wcześniej różaniec. Mówiłem, że nie jestem typem bohatera, lecz nawet przez głowę nie przeszłoby mi, żeby narażać Natalię. Wiedziałem, że żadna zła siła nie ruszy porządnego człowieka. Bóg na to nie pozwoli. I miałem rację. Ciemność przemknęła obok niej i dopadła Tadka, który z przerażeniem spoglądał na rozsypujące się paciorki różańca. Na moich oczach jego skóra spłynęła z mięsa niczym płynny metal. Jego oczy pękły, a do otwartych ust wlało się zło. Nigdy nie zapomnę krzyku tego mężczyzny, ponieważ była to najstraszniejsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem w życiu. Mnie również oszczędziły złe dusze… Nie wiem, z jakiego powodu, ale cieszę się, że teraz pojawiają się tylko w snach. Mam nadzieję, że odkupiłem choć trochę winę za śmierć Marceliny. Teraz wydaje mi się, że jej dusza zaznała spokoju, a pokiereszowane widmo, które pisało na szybie „otwórz” było tylko spreparowanym dla mnie teatrzykiem. Najwyraźniej Tadek zabił księdza i zadarł z siłami, o których mocy nie miał pojęcia. Zło nie przebierało w środkach, by dopaść go w swe ręce i dostać się do pokoju. Okazałem się tylko pionkiem w grze, o której nie miałem zielonego pojęcia. Ciężko pracuję z Natalią, by wróciła mi chęć do życia i wiara w miłość. Siedzę na ławce i kończę piwo, patrząc, jak moja obecna dziewczyna idzie między drzewami, niosąc ze sobą najpiękniejszy uśmiech, jaki w życiu widziałem. Mam nadzieję, że to dobry początek. Autor: mag litwor Źródło: http://straszne-historie.pl/story/9131-marcelina Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie